I Super Love You Mary!
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Mary is being abused by her boyfriend, Ralphie. Can Marshall stop this BEFORE it's too late? Based on Super Luv by Shane Dawson, please R & R!


**Hey! Another MarshallxMary Fanfic! Do they have a paring name? Marshall? Marshy? OHH, I LIKE THAT! Okay, here's another Marshy fanfic. Please listen to Super Luv (L-U-V) by Shane Dawson to understand. Thanks, kisses! :***

Marshall looked over at Mary. She was dancing with her boyfriend, Ralphie. **(O.C!) **Marshall was disgusted. "Look at him. How could Mary fall for him? Does she RELIZE his past?" Marshall asked, to no-one in particular. "Alright! Open mic. Who wants to go first?" The D.J. asked. "I foulenteer this guy!" My best friend Shane **(O.C!)** "Shane, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm helping you out!" Shane whispered, leading Marshall to the stage. "Alright, what's your name?" The D.J asked. "Marshall Mann." I said. Mary raised her head at that. 'What the hell are you doing?' She mouthed. I shrugged. "Alright, Mr. Mann." **(HAHA! When I was little, I couldn't think of names so I was just like, "Okay, sit here Mr. Man." Funny how things come back.) **"What do you wanna sing?" The D.J asked. "Super Luv." Marshall said. "Alright." The D.J said. "This goes out to Mary Shannon." Marshall said. Mary's eyes grew wide.

_"I'm running out of time_

_I hope that I can save you somehow_

_If I had superpowers _

_I'd safe the world and you would be mine."_

The whole crowd started cheering as Marshall jumped off the stage for the more rock and roll part of the song. He started walking toward Mary, while twisting and turning. Ralphie smacked Mary. "TELL HIM TO STOP SINGING!" He said. Mary looked at Marshall with pleading eyes. Marshall understood that he needed to be finshed with the song before he did this, and so did Mary.

_"Have no fear, your hero is here _

_My supersense is telling me that danger is near _

_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_

_A villain's on the loose and he is ready to attack."_

Marshall sat by a few girls who were at the bar. He looked afraid as he sung the next part. The girls looked up understandibly at him.

_"Oh, but I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you, baby, give me a try."_

The crowd cheered and a few sang along as he burst into the refrain of the song. The girls in the bar started dancing with him. Marshall pushed them away a little bit and looked up at Mary.

_"Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't came to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight"_

Everyone, except for Ralphie and Mary, broke into cheers of Oooooooh!

_"Oooooooo!"_

_" If you're in danger"_

_"Oooooooo!"_

_"I'm here to save you"_

_"Oooooooo"_

_"That's what I'm made of."_

_"Oh, oh oh OH!"_

_"Give you my superlove"_

_"I'm fighting for your love for all this time _

_What I gotta do to make you mine_

_Got no super speed but I'm running this town _

_If you get I'm my way, Ima take you down."_

Mary started boucing a bit, before Ralphie gave her the evil eye.

_"Oh, but I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you, baby, give me a try."_

"Damn right you're not a super hero!" Ralphie shouted. Mary was getting more angry by the minute and was about to explode. She couldn't, of course, because he would beat her. Again.

_"Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't came to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight"_

The girls at the bar looked at Mary, Marshall, and then themselfs. "Ohhh!" They said. They gave Mary a thumbs-up, until they saw Ralphie. "Poor girl." One of the girls remarked.

_"Ooooooooh, if you're in danger _

_I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_

_Give you my superlove"_

Mary finally relized Marshall was singing about her. "Marshall loves me." Mary whispered. "WHAT?" Ralphie asked. He started marching towards Marshall, about to pop him in the eye. "Please don't." Mary said. Ralphie smacked her in the forhead, but obeyed the women's wishes.

_"Can't you see were meant to be_

_So come with me say your mine _

_Don't keep me waiting."_

Mary felt in her back pocket. She thought she brought a gun with her, she hoped.

_"Cause I'm running out of time_

_I know what I came to do, and I didn't came to lose,_

_So I'll fight until your mine_

_Any trouble comes around I won't be backing down, tonight"_

Mary finally found her gun.

_"Ooooooooh, if you're in danger _

_I'm here to save you_

_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_

_Give you my superlove"_

"Mary, get him to stop singing." Ralphie said. "No." Mary said, turing around. "No?" Ralphie asked. "That's right. U.S Marshall, you're under arrest for abuse. You have the right to remain silent, anthing can and WILL be used against you in the court of law." Mary said

_"And all you really need._

_It's been right in front of you this whole time_

_And I, I didn't need no superpowers_

_I saved the world and now you are mine_

_Now you're mine"_

Marshall walked up to Mary and kissed her. The crowd burst into applause.

"I must be an angel." Shane said. "Why?" Marshall said, watching Mary stuff Ralphie inside her car. "Because without me, Mary would still be being abused and she would have never had the balls to arrest Ralphie." Shane said. "I think you're an angel." Mary said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks." She added.

**I know that was short and a little OOC but hopefully somewhere really deep in your heart you find time to review. Start digging. Keep going. Little deeper. OH NOT THAT DEEP! I Super Love you guys! Night!**

**Juli, Pleas R & R**


End file.
